milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo and Amanda's Relationship
Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez are classmates at Jefferson County Middle School. Milo's EHML and the chaos it attracts on a constant basis makes him a direct contrast to Amanda's obsession with organization and perfect order, which lead to her largely avoiding him whenever she could. In spite of this, Milo is revealed to have a crush on her and enjoys spending time by her side, generally oblivious to her worries. Amanda has since grown much fonder of Milo and has come to enjoy being around him, even going as far as to see the fun in Murphy's law and the extent of Milo's own preparedness. This relationship evolves throughout several episodes in the show, having been a central focus in some of them, forming a story arc of its own. Amanda's opinion of Milo Amanda, like most of the other people in Milo's life, largely avoided Milo over Murphy's Law. Her love of organization made her even more nervous about his condition, and she clearly expressed her discomfort about being in his presence on a number of occasions. She was reluctant to go to his party when Melissa invited her, and upon finding out that Milo would be at the same opera she was going to she voiced her concerns about Murphy's Law as politely as possible. This came to a sharp turning point, however, when Murphy's Law destroyed her carefully organized school dance, leading to her lying on the floor in despair. Rather than finding the party ruined, Amanda was shocked to see that the entire room had not only been fixed but vastly improved by the time the lights returned. She promptly asked Milo to dance upon finding out that he'd been the one to fix the party and has since been much more relaxed in his presence. Season 2 Amanda put a lot of effort into trying to help Milo get a school photo for the yearbook, letting him know the time it was due and even holding the presses until the last minute so he could get back on time. She expresses deep disappointment and even apologizes when he comes back unsuccessful, and was equally happy when Chad managed to get a decent picture of him. She was delighted at having been selected as his partner to compete in her favorite TV show, Cake 'Splosion!, but her excitement vanished when she remembered Murphy's Law and the potential for everything to go wrong. Her enthusiasm faded after this, even at Milo's reassurance, and Amanda refused to let him even say the words 'Murphy's Law' for the entire event, even suggesting he act as her 'prep chef' so that he'd have to work on the other side of the kitchen. As the event continues, however, Amanda watches Milo save their team time and time again, and even relaxes enough to enjoy herself while they make their cake as she realizes just how prepared he is. By the final event, Amanda stops Milo from leaving and tells him that, regardless of what happens, it's better having him around. After Diogee causes them to fall before they can make the finish line, she reassures Milo that she didn't mind losing; being on the event with him was the most fun she'd ever had. When Basil Bravo suddenly announces them as the winners anyway, Amanda jumps up and hugs Milo in delight. Amanda later appoints herself as the manager of Just Getting Started. Despite Murphy's Law constantly getting in their way, she is persistent in making sure that they perform at a charity concert, saying that she learned from Milo to never give up. After they successfully perform at the concert, she admits to Milo that being their manager is tougher than she thought it would be, but that he is worth it. She then kisses him on the cheek. When Milo has a moment with Joni, Amanda shakes her, stating "He's mine" repeatedly, confirming that she does have a crush on him. Milo's opinion of Amanda Milo was revealed to have a crush on Amanda upon seeing her at the opera; something he quickly denied after Zack teased him about it. His tendency to see things in a positive light and his confidence in his abilities leads him to ignore her concerns and reassure her instead. He puts great value in Amanda's time, and upon finding out how important her scheduled 'enjoyment hours' are to her, Milo spent the afternoon doing everything he could to keep the opera going as smooth as possible in spite of Murphy's Law. He continues to set things right during the entirety of Amanda's carefully organized school dance and tries to convince her to relax and have fun throughout the event. Season 2 After he's chosen as one of two contestants on Amanda's favorite TV show, Milo suggests Amanda as the second contestant, using her love for the show to convince Basil Bravo to agree. When he finds out she's worried about Murphy's law, he reassures her that he's going to load up his backpack more carefully than ever so that they would be prepared. Milo rescues Amanda and saves their cake a number of times throughout the event, and by the end of it, the two of them begin working in perfect sync. When he finds out the final event is rollerskating through an obstacle course, Milo begins to leave immediately, volunteering to sit out that round instead of participating so that Amanda can have a chance to win. He's surprised when she reassures him that she'd rather have him around, and with Milo's guidance, the two of them go through the obstacle course flawlessly together. When Diogee trips them before they could make it to the finish line, Milo apologizes profusely to Amanda, but cheers up after she tells him she'd had fun, even if they hadn't won. After Basil Bravil suddenly announces them the winners anyway and Amanda grabs him for a hug, Milo appears stunned for a moment before his face is overtaken by a deep blush and a wide smile. Romantic Pairing of Milo and Amanda (Milanda/Milomanda) It is quite evident that Milo has a crush on Amanda. He cares deeply for her, is willing to fight Murphy's law so that her enjoyment won't be ruined and gets excited when he sees her. Whether Amanda shares this feeling is yet unknown, but she is definitely warming up to him. Here are a few hints at this pairing (Note: Shipping hints can be very subjective. One person's hints are another's average, friendly moment): * In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo stutters when Zack hints that he has feelings for her. It's very unlike him. * Continuing in that episode, Milo asks Amanda if she wants to sit with him, Melissa and Zack. * For the rest of the episode, Milo tries (despite Murphy's law) to help Amanda enjoy the play and in the end, even manages to succeed in that. * Amanda agrees to eat pizza with Milo, Melissa, and Zack. * In "School Dance", Milo does his best to help Amanda enjoy herself at the dance and even manages to do so in the end. * Amanda, after thanking Milo for helping, stutters a bit and gives him quite the admiring look (as can be seen in the articles main image). * Amanda can be seen enjoying Just Getting Started in "Battle of the Bands". * In "World Without Milo", Amanda gasps at the idea of a world without Milo. * In "A Christmas Peril", Amanda can be seen at the end at the table with everyone else. * In "Picture Day", Amanda expresses compassion to Milo when he, Melissa and Zack arrive to her without the photo they promised. * In "Cake 'Splosion!", after Milo crashes next to Amanda in the bleachers, he greets her in a romantic tone. * When Amanda expresses her worry about teaming up with Milo in Cake 'Splosion due to Murphy's Law, he promises her to pack his backpack more carefully than ever, assuring her that they'll be so prepared that he'll be ready to deflect anything that goes wrong. * When Milo decides to sit out the final round of Cake 'Splosion for Amanda's safety, Amanda stops him and tells him it's better to have him around, due to his preparedness. * At the very end of "Cake 'Splosion!", when it turns out they won the competition, Amanda joyously embraces Milo, who blushes as a heart-shaped iris closes out the episode. * After the concert in "Managing Murphy's Law", Amanda explains that while her new job as manager was tougher than she imagined, Milo is worth it in the end, promptly kissing him on the cheek. After realizing what she did, Milo blushes while smiling. * Amanda seems to feel jealous when Joni had a moment with Milo in "Spy Little Sister!", shaking her while repeating "He's mine" when Milo returns to Melissa and Zack. * In Ride Along Little Doggie Amanda was with Milo in the beginning of the episode and was worried on where he was during the award show and later catching him and giving his award and a kiss on the cheek. Gallery Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:A Category:Spoilers